Delacroix
Delacroix is the of Fabienne Dorelcia Lapierre and the eighth member of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien. She was born on the same day Troisnyxetienne turned into a Nobody - the 14th of July, and was herself turned into one on the 21st of June. She is revered by the members of La Lutte, even by Xaelus, as a teacher and mentor. Story Origin Delacroix, born Fabienne Dorelcia Lapierre, was a teacher in the Académie Destina, a high school in Twilight Town. She had had experience with all types of students, and begun to show more empathy for them. Thus, she was well-liked by her peers and by the students in her classes. By what everyone would call a slip of fate, Fabienne lost her heart while defending one of her students, Haydée, from the Heartless. Her Nobody emerged not long after, and while the students still looked up to her despite the loss of her heart, her peers began to resent and discriminate her. Giving in to the pressure, she quit her teaching profession - and she knew that some of the senior members in the Académie were out to eliminate her. For seven weeks, she was on the run. She finally sought refuge with troisnyxetienne, Xiggie and Xahno, and joined La Lutte soon after. She kept her first name (Fabienne), but assumed a new last name, Delacroix, an anagramme of Dorelcia with an X. Her brother, Reignoux, joined La Lutte three days after Delacroix's induction. She introduced the concept of "identity" into La Lutte - one outfit, one name, one common goal. Going with his sister's suggestion, Reignoux brought in a box of blazers and black uniforms with épaulettes - and those became the standard outfits of La Lutte. Dissent in the Académie Just as Delacroix herself had envisioned, the Académie was divided. Many of her ex-colleagues were enraged and wanted to seek her out to eliminate her. Some, however, were compassionate and revolted against this, hoping that Delacroix (or "Fabienne" as they called her) would get her heart back. Soon, the entire Académie, which was once known for its strict discipline and school culture, was divided into factions. One half, the "Détruisons Fabienne" (lit : Destroy Fabienne) movement, was backed by many teachers, whilst the other half, "Lutte pour Lapierre" (lit : Fight for Lapierre), was backed by the Prefects' Organisation and the Writers' Guild. The sharp split in the Académie's organisational structure caused terror in Twilight Town, as there were Académie students in every area. There were demonstrations and riots, and Delacroix knew that Twilight Town was no longer a safe place to live in. She persuaded La Lutte to leave Twilight Town, and leave they did. Return and Recruitment On Delacroix's return to Twilight Town (accompanied by Xahno this time), she came across a boy named Xashowd. Reignoux was there too, and explained to her that Xashowd had saved him from Kami's disciples. Delacroix was disturbed by what he had told her and spent a few days thinking about it, despite trying her best to shake that thought off. She, along with Reignoux and Xahno, met Xashowd once more, this time in the Woods. She was moved with compassion for the boy and persuaded him to join La Lutte. After much hesitation, Xashowd joined them, but as he did, he clenched his fists saying that he had a score to settle with Kami. Delacroix, now accompanied by Xahno, Reignoux and Xashowd, went from world to world, trying to gather the Nobodies once exiled by Kami, hoping to bring them into La Lutte and give them a purpose for their fight. Personality Delacroix is very patient, unlike most other members, and is willing to lend a listening ear and a shoulder to cry on whenever anyone is in dire need of a mentor. However, her patience, too, has a limit. She is often heard telling the students something that translates into "Don't you ever bring upon yourself my bolts of lightning, or you'll regret it bitterly." In her work records alone, she has suspended twenty students and expelled another ten more. She also seems to be very strong, despite her stature. She is the only person in La Lutte who can lift a heavy claymore and toss it into the air. She loves to defy tradition, as seen in the way she debates, the way she dresses - every aspect of her is unconventional. She is also the only left-hander in La Lutte. Delacroix has an affinity for La Lutte's number X, Xelak, as both of them share a passion for reading, and do not usually like to be distracted by the noise around them. Appearance Her hair is a vivid shade of red, and her outfits are usually yellow or gold. More often than not, she is seen in the uniform, or even blazer, of La Lutte. Her tradition-defying attitude is very obvious in the way she dresses : she folds her sleeves up when in uniform, she wears asymmetrical outfits, sometimes togas, with eccentric folds and ribbons. They make a bold statement wherever she goes - she is not the type to be messed with. Quotes In cutscenes *''"The three of us were from the Académie. Now the teachers and senior members of the Académie are hunting us down. Just because we're Nobodies, they want our heads - but they know they can't get them, because Nobodies fade into darkness."'' *''"There's no harm talking about the end of one's life, no ?"'' *''"Crazy idea. That's exactly what I wanted to hear from you, Xaelus !"'' *''"I've never met someone with your tastes before."'' *''"You, Xiggie, apprehend the enemy. Reignoux, block the entrance. troisnyx, go up, make a sound signal. Axane, stay with me. This fight is on."'' *''"Enchantée. Je m’appelle Fabienne Delacroix."'' *''"How long has it been since I left that name behind ?"'' *''"See, I'm not an entirely new person. I'm still quite teacherly. No one forgets that. My students don't. You don't."'' *''"Now, everyone, ALL TOGETHER------"'' *''"If you were a student in my class, Xantos, I'd have expelled you long ago."'' During battle *''"Feeling lucky ?"'' (battle start) *''"Lightning !"'' (before using Thunder) *''"Guard me !"'' (before using a Null spell) *''"troisnyx !"'' (before joining with troisnyxetienne to use Stryion) *''"You'll regret it bitterly."'' (before using Coup de Foudre) *''"Class dismissed."'' (when winning) *''"Go back to grade school."'' (when winning) *''"I've graduated."'' (when winning a battle against an Académie Destina official) *''"This is... the end..."'' (when losing) *''"À la prochaine..."'' (when losing a battle alongside Xiggie, troisnyxetienne or Reignoux) Gallery File:Fabienne Delacroix.jpg|Concept art of Delacroix. File:DelacroixMug.png|Mugshot of Delacroix. Trivia *Delacroix's hair was originally blonde to correspond with her element, but was later changed to red. *A real-life personality which shares her Nobody name is French artist Eugène Delacroix. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:La Lutte Pour Presque Rien characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Characters Category:Nobodies Category:Females